Double-Booked
by Kelly Keana
Summary: One double-booked wedding between Austin and Piper and Ally and Gavin could change everything. One-shot. Auslly.


**Hey guys! It's Kelly Keana here. I was reading some wedding stories and got the idea for this one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Today was the big day. Today was the day that Ally Dawson, soon to be Ally Young, would get married. Coincidently, today was Austin Moon's wedding day too. Today was the day he would marry his girlfriend of two years, Piper Cathy, soon to be Moon.

* * *

Ally had butterflies in her stomach as her bridesmaids Cassidy, Trish, and Kira helped her get ready. She had a beautiful dress, it was a white strapless that went down to the floor and had a belt of sequins and gems along her bust. Her hair was down in natural curls like normal and she had a small tiara in her chestnut curls. Cassidy, Trish, and Kira all had light blue strapless dresses that went about an inch above the knee with a wide piece of an even lighter blue fabric around the bust. All the girls had their hair done in waterfall braids.

"What time is it?" Ally asked for the fifteenth time.

"1:34, and exactly two minutes and twenty-nine seconds since the last time you asked me," Kira said sounding frustrated.

"I'm sorry guys." Ally turned around to face them. "I really am. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine," Cassidy assured her.

Ally gave her a not-very convincing smile and turned back around as the girls started to fuss with her hair again.

* * *

Piper Cathy took a deep breath and turned around to face her three bridesmaids, Carrie, Brooke, and Chelsea.

"So…how do I look?" she asked nervously. Piper had on a gorgeous white strapless gown that went to the floor with a seam at the waist , very simple, yet beautiful.

Her bridesmaids ,who were wearing strapless pink dresses that went just below the knee, squealed in delight.

"You look beautiful!"

"You look gorgeous!"

"You look amazing!"

Piper smiled at the three, "Do you think Austin will like it?" she asked.

"Of course her will! He'll love it." Carrie told her.

Piper smiled and took a deep breath, "I really hope this goes well," she said under her breath.

"Trust me, it will," Brooke reassured her.

* * *

An hour later both of the girls were ready. Each having their makeup and hair done along with the dresses and had practiced their vows. Their bridesmaids had gotten done up too and the maids of honor, who were Trish and Carrie, had practiced their speeches to each say to the soon-to-be-married couple.

"Ladies, I'll be right back." Ally told her bridesmaids and went to go talk to the priest.

"Hi, I just wanted to make sure that everything was in order for the wedding." Ally half said half asked.

"Yes, ah, Piper Cathy, everything is perfect and your wedding should run smoothly."

Ally frowned in confusion, "Piper Cathy? My name is Ally Dawson."

"Hmmm," the priest flipped through his clipboard, "I don't have anything about an Ally Dawson here, only a Piper Cathy."

Ally sighed. Today was supposed to be her wedding day, oh why had she let Trish set her reservation time, she would probably mess it up, she is Trish after all.

"Ally Dawson?" Another man comes walking up to them. "Your wedding should start in about thirty minutes." He smiled at her and then handed the priest some papers, "You left these in the back room." And then he was gone.

The man flipped through the papers, "Ah yes Allyson Dawson, I'm so sorry for the confusion, I promise you it won't happen again."

"Oh it's fine." Ally laughed it off and walked back to her dressing room and when she was out of sight.

He looked at both sets of papers again. They were booked by different people, and the brunette before him didn't seem to know a Piper Cathy at all. But both the papers told him that the wedding would be July 16th, 2020 at 3:00 PM sharp. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he came to a conclusion. The weddings were double booked, and they brides were going to get upset that their 'perfect day' had been ruined. Catty brides were never a good thing.

* * *

It was now 3:00 PM and both weddings were due to start. The flower girl, Ally's cousin Sarah,and the ring bearer, Nelson, went down the alley first. Then Ally and her father started to walk down the white carpet towards Gavin Young, the man she was to marry. She bridesmaids trailed after her and stood off to the side as Ally reached her place on the stage facing Gavin with his three groomsmen, Dallas, Elliot, and Ethan.

And then Austin stepped up to the stage with Dez, and his two cousins John and George, by his side.

But 'Here Comes the Bride' kept playing and Ally saw another girl start to walk down the isle with her father. She frowned, but the blonde didn't notice her, her eyes were on Austin Moon, her fiancé, soon to be husband. Austin didn't see the other couple either as his eyes were totally focused on his future wife. But as Piper reached the stage, he took notice of Gavin and Ally, although he had no idea it was them, just that they were another couple.

"What going on?" he whispered to the priest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it seems, as though we have a double booked wedding!" Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. "Although both couples shall get to marry happily, we ask that you refrain from questions until after the ceremony," the priest, now know as Jordan, nodded. "Now, let's begin. We are here today to join Ally Dawson and Gavin Young, and Piper Cathy and Austin Moon, in marriage."

Both Ally and Austin visibly gulped and looked over at each other, but as soon as eye contact was made, they quickly turned their head away.

"So before we start the ceremony, if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Trish de la Rosa stepped forward and raised her hand. "I object." Gasps were herd throughout the church.

Dezmond Wade repeated her actions, "Me too." More gasps were heard and the priest looked surprised. One objection was out of the ordinary, let alone two. And the maid of honor and the best man? Way out of the ordinary.

"Trish," Ally hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Ally I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this, not without trying to change your mind one last time." The Latina turned to Ally partly, still slightly facing the crowd. "Ally, marriage is something that you have to jump in with two feet, not step in with one. And I know that you think that you're jumping in, but I know that you're not. There's a guy out there that still has you hooked, he still has your heart, you just don't know it yet. Gavin is a great guy, but I know that he's not for you. I know you out a lot of time and effort and money into this wedding, but would you put even more time, effort and money into it if it meant you got to marry the right guy? I mean come on Ally! It's not a coincidence that you haven't been able to finish a single song since you two broke apart?"

Ally looked down at her shoes, well, she would be if her dress wasn't covering them.

"It's the same thing that happened when we went on your and you stayed behind! You couldn't finish a song, because you needed him! And you still do. Ally, I can't stop you from marrying Gavin, I really can't, but you can bet a thousand bucks that I'm going to try my hardest to stop it." Ally lifted her head up and Trish looked her in the eye as she said the last part.

Dez took the floor. "Austin, don't get me wrong, marriage is a great thing, just…not when it's with the wrong person. We both know that you don't belong with Piper. We both know that you're still in love with the same girl you let go of so easily three years ago! You know how I know? You still have the songbook, you still have the necklace, you still have the guitar pick, those are all things she have you and if you had really moved on, you wouldn't of held onto those things so tightly. You would have thrown the guitar pick away, not use it to play your guitar. You would have trashed the necklace and songbook, or at least keep it in storage, not have it in your closet behind a bunch of stuff! I don't want you to marry the wrong girl. You may think you love Piper, but you don't. You probably had I convince yourself to love Piper, but not Ally."

All eyes flashed to Ally as she but her lip.

"I know that you probably fell in love with her the second you two met, and as time went on, you realized how you really felt about her. And the tension here is so thick you could cut it with a knife. So get it in your head Austin! You still love her! You think about her all the time! She's on your mind all the time! No matter what you do, your gonna steal her heart again. There's no way you can do it without her. Your love will never fade because you're timeless! Anything she's needs, that's what you'll be. You're stuck on her!"

Ally smiled at the reference to the songs by Dez using their lyrics.

"I can't stop you from marrying Piper, it is out of my control. But what I can do is try to open your eyes to the real world, and what you really feel, and what's really right."

Dez pressed button and a screen rolled down. He pressed another button and a video played.

It was Austin singing "I Think About You" to Ally back when they were sixteen. A little way through the song, clips of then when they were younger started to play. When Austin tried to teach Ally how to have fun, them dancing at Trish's quinceañera. Them singing together as Austin the gladiator and Taylor Swift. Them planning Austin and Kira's date. Singing together as themselves at Penny's book release party. Them sharing a kiss after the song. And then it turned back to Austin singing to Ally and after the song finished, they shared a hug.

The room became silent for a moment before a soft voice rang throughout the building.

"There's no way I can make it without you." All eyes turned to Trish.

Then a deeper voice took over, "Do it without you." Everyone then looked at Dez.

Trish and Dez switched off every other line.

"Be here without you."

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo."

"With you it's like, woah."

"Yeah and I know."

"I own this dream."

"Cause I, got you with me."

"There's no way I could make it without you."

"Do it without you."

"Be here without you." Their voices blend together perfectly on the last line.

Trish turned to both of them, her back completely turned to the crowd of families and friends.

"Does that mean nothing to you?" She asked softly, but with an exasperated tone.

Ally licked her lips, then turned to Gavin. "I'm really sorry Gavin. But I can't marry you today. I need some time to think over what just happened. I'm not saying we're over, and I'm not saying that this marriage will happen for sure another time, but what I am saying, is that I need some time to myself right now. I'm sorry," And with that, Ally Dawson rushed out of the ceremony and out the back door tears running down her face.

Austin turned to Piper, "I'm really sorry Piper, but I can't marry you," he looks I'm the direction that Ally ran off, "I love someone else." And then he takes off after Ally.

Trish and Dez high five before the man who takes all the bookings comes up to them.

"Thank you so much Mr. O'Mally." Trish thanks him.

Dez hands him a manilla colored envelope that held two-hundred dollars in cash. "Here's your payment."

The old man pushed the money away, "Keep your money. You shouldn't have to pay for true love."

**(Trish and Dez double booked the weddings on purpose if you didn't know.)**

The Latina and the red head smiled and continued the conversation with the old man as Piper who was in tears was comforted by her bridesmaids and her family while Gavin, stood there dumbfounded not responding to anyone who talked to him despite the obvious attempts by Elliot, Ethan, Dallas, and his family.

* * *

"Ally wait!" Austin called after her as her ran after her. He soon caught up not only because he was so athletic but because he was running and because of her heels, she was speed walking.

The blonde grabbed her arm and spun her around, then wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "I hate seeing you cry."

Ally sniffed and closed her eyes and even more tears ran down her cheeks.

Austin wiped them away with his thumb. "Ally, Ally listen to me. I love you Ally, and nothing will ever change that."

"Then why did you leave me?" Ally asked sounding hurt.

"We were young and I was clueless, I had no idea what I was doing. I had no idea of the result it would have. I had no idea that we would end up almost marrying other people. And when I saw that you had moved on, I decided that I had to too. But everytime I saw you with him, my heart broke a little Ally. And when I saw you about to marry him today, my heart broke completely. Before today I had convinced myself it was because you were my first love, but after Dez's speech, I realize it was jealousy and spite, and I wanted you back."

Ally smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you Austin Monica Moon," Ally whispered into his ear.

Austin grinned, "I love you too Ally I still don't know your middle name Dawson."

They pulled apart, yet still were in each other's arms. "What is you middle name?"

Ally laughed, "Like I said before, you are never finding out my middle name."

And the two hugged again and stayed like that, enjoying each other's company.

And just a couple of meter away, a short Latina and a tall red head fist bumped because they know that they had done well. They had gotten Austin and Ally together and that's what they had really planned to do all along.

**And finished! I hope you like this story but you know that I have no knowledge on weddings at all so I don't know how they run and I don't know if all of those clips were in the "I Think About You" video. Anyways, hope you like this story and I'll see you next time!**

**-Kelly**


End file.
